scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Rajani
Rajani (Full MB name: Rajani Kirakishou Sakurako) is an SAMBer with the accounts hawkphoenix123 (the more often used account with a larger gang) and dragonhawk2659 ''(backup account, with an OC gang). Notable Actions on the SAMB Not a lot, admittedly. Rajani's largest claim to fame is her long-running fanfiction at the link /149947, though now she has stopped it and it's on hiatus. She is planning to reboot it at some point. She's also written a (also on hiatus) fanfiction crossover of Pokemon and Fairy Tail using her own OCs. Several ideas for a Gang AU story and Vocaloid story are brewing in her head, though it's undecided whether she'll post them on FanFiction.net or on the SAMB. She is also a dedicated RPer and fanfiction writer. The most notable RPs she has been in are Creatures of the Unknown, the Mystic Forest RPs (First one dead, second one revamped and running), and a few others. Other Online Locations * FanFiction.net and FictionPress as DaughterOfPhoenix, where most of her fanfictions of anything are posted * DeviantArt as DaughterOfPhoenix, purely for digital art, mostly Vocaloid renders * Quotev as Rajani Sakurako, mostly for quizzes and OC-centric fanfictions * Wikia (Of course), though mostly on RWBY Fanon, Wings of Fire and Scholastica. * Wattpad as BirdsongInWinter * YouTube as perifinite, covering Vocaloid/anime songs (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDjSRYZ_vvhnWOH2kbEIS-Q) * Twitter @peri_infinite (∞perifinite∞) Gang Rajani's gang consists of a large collection of characters from books, games, movies, animes and TV shows, as well as some of her OCs and her personality sides. Personality Sides Rajani currently has three other personality sides named Nightingale, Ilann and Raven, as well as a relatively new one named Periwinkle. Ilannhuman.jpg|Ilann Ravenhuman.jpg|Raven Nightingalehuman.jpg|Nightingale tumblr_mszawt1Ued1shmp6xo4_400.jpg|Ilann's kelpie form, mostly accurate black_dragon_v2_by_sandara-d9jtdg8.jpg|Raven's dragon form, mostly accurate black_dragon_by_kokodriliscus.jpg|Nightingale's dragon form, mostly accurate PeriwinkleHuman.png|Periwinkle PeriwinkleSlimeForm.jpg|Periwinkle's Slime form Nightingale Nightingale (full name: Nightingale Carnelian Silvara) is the side of Rajani that represents brutality, anger, and violence, though she is also known to represent Rajani's more harsh and slightly bully-sque style. She is written as the princess of the Abyss and Tiranor, from the Dragons of Requiem fandom. Ilann Ilann (full name: Ilann Lotus Konamiya) is the gentler, kinder and calmer side of Rajani, with her OC representation in fanfictions and RPs taking a healer's role for the most part. She is also more of a wise figure. She is written as the Mistress of the Beasts from the BeastQuest series. Raven Raven (full name: Raven Shadowgaze Nightstalker) is a mixed character, since she represents Rajani's mature side, but also the side that is dark and cold and introverted. Raven is also commonly shown to be cunning and manipulative, and has multiple personality disorder with a character called Night, who is wicked and evil. As a character, she is written as a former trainee of Malefor from the Skylanders/Legend of Spyro series. Periwinkle Periwinkle (full name: Periwinkle Ista Lune) is Rajani's newest personality side and represents Rajani's insane side. She is childish and naive, but is also a mad Yandere and the two sides of her persona are so different it seems almost like split-personality disorder. She is the daughter of the Moon Rabbit and a major part of her backstory takes place in the Monster Musume universe. Zeref Zeref is the second half of the single ship that Rajani is currently involved in, #Zerjani. It was only recently created somewhere near the end of 2015, and they are shown to have a relatively peaceful relationship compared to a few other SAMBers and their senpais. Rajani is a very mild yandere and will not go as far as to hurt someone who gets close to Zeref, since she fits the kuudere trope and will not resort to violence. The #Zerjani ship has not gotten a lot of notice, partly because Rajani is a little private about these things and doesn't like parading her own ship around. OCs Aquilahuman.jpg|Aquila Pyrehuman.jpg|Pyre griffin_dreamfinder_by_adampaquette-d74fmd5.jpg|Aquila's true form as a griffin red-dragon.jpg|Pyre's true dragon form large.jpg|Tolun Crane Screen Shot 2016-05-03 at 下午9.54.55.png|Shiryoku Ryujin Screen Shot 2016-05-03 at 下午9.54.42.png|Pirilong Miyuko Rajani's main gang currently contains five OCs, including three gang children named Eilidh, Avarice and Kraehe from the oldest to youngest. The other two OCs are Pyre (full name: Pyre Ash Blackburn) and Aquila (full name: Aquila Feather Anemoi), two main characters from the fanfiction at /149947. Pyre, as a character, is a childhood friend of Raven's, also from the Skylanders series, while Aquila is the princess of Leonis from the Dragons of Requiem. Aquila and Pyre have been given honorary personality side status- while not technically sides, they hold the same relevance, as they are in the group of characters that are called the 'Protectors' (Rajani, Nightingale, Ilann, Raven, Pyre, Aquila and Periwinkle). On her OC gang, the main few are Phoenix Faithless, Pirilong Miyuko, Tolun Crane, and Shiryoku Ryujin. Other Notable Members A few other notable/longtime gang members are: * Glory from Wings of Fire * Sadie Kane from the Kane Chronicles * Ivypool from Warriors * Grimalkin from the Chronicles of Wardstone * Cynder from Skylanders * Suigintou from Rozen Maiden The current newest members of the gang are: * Ember from My Little Pony * Irina Clockworker and Lemy Abelard from Evillious Chronicles * Calne Ca, Rana, Lily, Yuzuki Yukari, IA and MAYU from Vocaloid * Fran and Kabilla from Summoners War * Riko Sakurauchi and Umi Sonoda from Love Live! Sunshine!! and Love Live!, respectively. Appearance (Please take note that this is nothing like Rajani's real-life appearance. This is strictly her SAMB self.) Rajani is a slender, willowy girl with elfen ears (pointed fairylike ears, basically) and severe facial features, which are very sharp. Her skin is very pale, like pretty much no-color pale with a scar running down the left side of her neck from dragon claws. Her eyes are a piercing violet with serpentine pupils and she has silvery blue hair streaked with black that falls to her waist, often braided with silver ribbons or small silver flowers. She likes running around barefoot, and has iridescent dragon wings (as in, the 'hand' part is scaled while the membrane is transparent but still iridescent with many different colors), serrated claws, and small dragonesque fangs. Rajani also has a silver tail with spikes, twisted ivory horns about the length of her forearm, and purple and silver dragon scales that twist down her arms and neck. The scale colors alternate between purple and silver. She can also transform into a silver dragoness, the size of a small school bus, with purple diamond markings and white dapples. Often, when she goes into rage mode, she goes into a ghoul form, in which her right eye will transform into a kakugan (a black sclera and red pupil) and her hair will turn snow white. However, in dragon rage mode, blue markings appear. She also has a human form. Normally, she wears simple clothing like a t-shirt and jeans. Rajani's height is about up to just below Zeref's shoulder. A Snowy Owl tattoo for her spirit animal, Estrola, sits on her wrist. (You will find that most reference pictures are IA, the Vocaloid3). Personality Traits (Again, this isn't my real personality, but it has many parallels.) Rajani is a free-spirited soul, with a penchant to disobey orders and veer off on her own tangents. She's fiercely independent and will never let anyone order her around. If you do, run away as fast as you can before she catches up to you. She's also slightly feral in her mannerisms (that means she doesn't have many ladylike manners) as she is an Otherkin and doesn't identify with humans. Rajani is an introvert, fitting the dere type kuudere, seeming cold and cynical and uncaring at first glance. She doesn't really show lots of outward affection around people she isn't familiar with. Rajani has a sharp tongue and can be very hostile toward strangers, but once she trusts someone, she can be hyper and cheerful just like most SAMBers, with extremely random moments. She is ferociously loyal and a little protective once you earn her trust and she will never betray a friend. A fierce passion burns behind everything she does, though she rarely shows her drive or determination outwards. Her people, the Vir Requis, are her life, and she's devoted much of her immortal time to protecting them and saving them from the threats. However, there's deep-set guilt for not being there to protect them when they needed her, as she was off journeying with her personality sides. Rajani, when she's alone, changes her demeanor completely. She will cry to herself because her family hates her for not taking responsibility as a princess even though her people love her; but she tries desperately not to cry in public. She also despises her older half sister, Rianne Iridea, and her stepmother Noctyx. Violence is never the way to go in Rajani's opinion, and she only resorts to fighting when she thinks all peace attempts have no chance. She's a bit of a dreamer, preferring to sit back and disappear into her own imagination, and is more of a creative-styled person, with a love of writing, singing, drawing and reading instead of a logical, math-orienteered person. Though she might not show it, Rajani loves her senpai Zeref, occasionally tackling him with hugs and other gestures of affection, but she tries not to parade their ship around because she is an insecure and shy girl at heart and is easily embarrassed- even when she hasn't done anything to be embarrassed about at all. She's embarrassed for people when they act out. Fandoms Main Fandoms * Summoners War * Skylanders/Spyro the Dragon * Rozen Maiden * Five Nights At Freddy's * Starcraft II * Vocaloid * Love Live! School Idol Project and Love Live! Sunshine!! New Fandoms * Undertale * TouHou Powers/Abilities ''COMING SOON Background COMING SOON Trivia * She roleplays as a hybrid species mix on the SAMB. In real life, Rajani is a Dragon Otherkin. ** Everything on this page, except for Trivia, online locations and fandoms, is about Rajani's SAMB roleplay self. * The reason she does not watch Fairy Tail anymore is she rage quit and dropped it out of intense fury at the plot armor. * Rajani's favorite genres of music are electronic dance music/electropop, rock, metal and idol music. * Her favorite genres of anime are fantasy, adventure, horror, slice of life/school life, and idol. * Rajani is an otaku and a gamer. Her favorite games are Love Live! School Idol Festival, Project DIVA, Summoners War, Skylanders, Idolmaster/Cinderella Girls, and Starcraft II. * She is bisexual. * Rajani is afraid of clowns. * Her standard Starcraft II race is the Zerg. * Rajani wants to write songs. * Her current affiliations on online groups are the SAMBers, the BossVocaRoyal Chorus Battle, the YouTaite Masquerade, and a FanFiction circle. * Her current song obsessions are the Love Live! songs, most notably subunit songs such as Love marginal, Binetsu Kara Mystery, Strawberry Trapper and PSYCHIC FIRE. (She would also like to become an IdolTuber in the future.) ** Her favorite Love Live! subunits are the Soldier Game trio, lily white, and Guilty Kiss. ** Rajani's best girls from µ's and Aqours are Riko Sakurauchi, Umi Sonoda, Maki Nishikino, and Yoshiko Tsushima. * She is obsessed with YouTaites/utaites. ** Her favorite YouTaites are JubyPhonic, rachie, Sojiro, len, Ryoko, Hikaru Station, and MurasagiYT's Renna and ikon. *** Rajani's favorite YouTaite songs so far are most of JubyPhonic and rachie's duets, Hikaru's version of Stronger Than You and His Theme, Isshinfuran (ver. Sojiro, Ryoko and Kuraiinu), and most of MurasagiYT's choruses. ** Her favorite utaites are Soraru, Hanatan, 96neko, Kogeinu, Mafumafu, nqrse and Reol. *** Her favorite utaite songs (or utaite-produced songs) are Secret Answer, Reol's HIBIKASE cover, most of Reol's new album, most of Hanatan and Kikuo's collab album, and most utaite collaborations. * Rajani's favorite Vocaloids are SeleP's yandere quartet of Lily, Yuzuki Yukari, IA and MAYU, as well as Rana, Hatsune Miku and Otomachi Una close in second. (She is considering adding Una to the gang.) ** Her favorite Utauloids are Gahata Meiji and Sukone Tei, and her favorite Vocaloid Derivative is Calne Ca. ** Her favorite Vocaloid songs are Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story, This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee, Tell Your World, Jekyll and Hyde, drop pop candy, Ooedo Ranvu, Sweet Devil, Revenge Syndome, and most of SeleP's songs. Gallery Rajani.png|Rajani in human form, mostly accurate. Rajanielf.jpg|Rajani with her elf ears, mostly accurate. 6725508e858fbfdd0598443438babf52-d2q0enq.jpg|Rajani's normal dragon form a15c18ccce76f10c029015e89fedf7d5-d4jkiqa.jpg|Rajani in dragon rage mode c1dba34bb84ccd192d7604bbd3a88fa8.jpg|Rajani in the winter 7d8300880ff4f8166af41afa0e2a1c53 480.jpg|Human Rajani Category:Quotev Members Category:SAMBers Category:Shipped MBers Category:Active MBers Category:MBers with a Gang Category:Otherkin